kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Megadricea
Concept art done by an awesome anonymous artist. Name: Megadricea Height ( Ground to head average ) : 83 meters Total length : 341 meters Body Diameter : 21 meters Weight: 37,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Mostly close range Primary Attacks: Biting, head hammer. Secondary Attacks: Grapple Primary Weapon: Tremor, Terra Trap Secondary Weapon: Cavern crush, rock throw Energy Style: Hunger Overview : Megadricea is a giant terrestrial worm from the Paleozoic era, a long since extinct species of giant blind worms that use a type of echolocation to dig, it has risen from the Earth's darkest chasms to wreak havoc once more. Origin : Megadricea, Long having been dormant since the humongous asteroid hit earth and buried it after a cave-in digging under it's natural habitat of marsh, it was preserved and kept alive in a cocoon-like pod of peat, albeit asleep. Over the years, this has hardened his skin to a degree akin to rock itself. Fast forward to the modern era, with Kaiju fighting all over the earth, caused shock waves to jar and loose it's cocoon awaking it once more. It's hunger used to be sated by highly nutritious dead paleo foliage that rot on the ground, but since none exist anymore, it constantly burrows the earth to try and sustain itself with rock and dirt in order to gain a fraction of it's necessary daily diet. Always digging, never stopping. Energy system : For Megadricea, he gains energy fast and losses it faster. He gains energy in one of two ways: Eating dirt while standing still, initiated by the taint button. He gains 13% of his energy back over the course of 4 seconds. Drilling underground. To initiate, he uses 10% and gains his full energy back ( 0-100% ) in 19 seconds. If he continues to dig 2 seconds after having a full energy bar, he will automatically rise and show a slight " stunned " motion. You can't keep eating after getting full or else you get a stomachache. While it's underground, you can still see him, but as the ground moving. Attacks on the raised ground part are only half as effective. Here's a visual representation of his drilling. Melee combat : Megadricea attacks mostly using his head, bite attacks are it's " Go to " move. It can chain 4 bites in a row very quickly. each bite takes up energy ( 3%,5%,7%,9% ). He can also hammer it's opponent and chain two more attacks after, a side swing, and another hammer. if the initial attack misses, it sends slightly damaging shock-waves and learns their position if they hit. Each attack takes up way more energy than the last ( 6%, 10%, 15% ) and is way more powerful than the bites, but they're also way slower to do. So they're best to use is the enemy is stunned. Megadricea can also do a 360 swing over a wide area which uses a whopping 23% of it's energy. But it has the added benefit of knocking the enemy back, making you learn it's location when they hit the ground. It's tail can also be used in close range, but it will act like a whip rather than impaling the enemy. It can make them stumble a bit, but can't be chained. Terra Trap : These can only be done while underground. They're essentially sinkholes that can entrap the enemy for a while if they walk close to them, once trapped, allows for their immediate location. At most, they will last 5 seconds. They would be displayed by the ground going in a circular motion. They stay for a maximum of 25 seconds on the arena if untouched. Any more after the third makes the first go away. Making each one takes 20% of the energy bar to make. Tremor: Only done when digging through the ground, it's a drill jump that goes above the ground and them going back under. it takes 16% to use, but it has two benefits, making you last longer underground to get away, and sending slight shockwaves that will allow to to better locate your enemy, so it's not only offensive. If the attack hits, it knocks the enemy back and has the added benefit of the fact that a drill to the face is always funny. And of course, you have to remember that a part of him will remain above ground for a while every time he jumps, allowing for easy sniping, so don't abuse it. Grapple : Megadricea's grapple has him bite the opponent's head and can continuously chew. Initiated by it's tail that grabs the opponent's leg, Megadricea bites on. The enemy kaiju can only struggle to get free. The player has to hit the attack button as fast as he can for multiple seconds, if the attack finishes/doesn't break, Megadricea launches his opponent across the stage turning to the side quickly. The impact to the ground allows for their immediate location to chase after them. The full attack animation would last about 7 seconds. Range combat : Megadricea has two ranged attacks at his disposal, his tail can be used to shoot up and impale them with a chance to unbalance them. It has the greatest range and pretty fast, but it requires Megadricea to know the enemy's position or else it's launched in a random area , and a rock throw, that Megadricea regurgitates. This attack is slower and way less accurate as well as a smaller range as well as a good chunk of energy ( ~10% ), but it's way more damaging than the tail. It also has the benefit of Megadricea learning where it's enemy is as the rock sends a small ( non damaging ) shock-wave around it. Special move : An offensive version of Terra Trap. It has a slower startup, and Megadricea has to know where the enemy is. Initiated after a drill jump, Megadricea grabs the opponent with his tail and then with the rest of his body spins around his enemy making the ground swirl with them at the center, dragging them down, then when about half-way, Megadricea jumps spinning in midair, into them. completely submerging them in the ground, and then ripping them out of the ground like a fishing rod that caught a fish throwing them across the field. them crashing allows Megadricea to know their position, but the aftermath of the move leaves him in exhaustion for a few seconds and susceptible to range attacks. Takes up a little more than 3/4's of the energy bar, and has a cooldown of about 48 seconds. Weakness : Megadricea has two major weaknesses, bad ranged combat and no actual eyesight. It's no eyesight problem makes it have to rely on the enemy moving close by of shock-waves from it's own attacks to know where they are or else Megadricea's bites will hit nothing even if the enemy is right next to it. Flying/teleporting enemies are a big problem, as well as any attack that causes tremors as those will disorient it. It can know where an enemy is if they walk close, too far and he will only know the general area, not it's exact place. Smart enemies will stay away and pelt it with ranged attacks. Special HUD element : You can know if Megadricea knows it's enemy's location by looking next to it's energy bar, an " eye " emblem will tell you how well he sees. It'll be in one of three stages, green for " I know ", yellow for " general area " and red for " I can't find him ". It can't grab any stage objects either. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju